L'apprenti chimiste
by Opdragon
Summary: Prenez comme ingrédients une boîte de chimie toute neuve, un capitaine trop curieux et une navigatrice irritable. Assaisonnez-les d'un équipage de malheureux cobayes. Mélangez bien le tout. Attention, le résultat risque d'être explosif.


Salut à tous et à toutes !

Après une longue absence dans le domaine des fanfictions, me revoici pour vous proposer un nouveau récit déjanté sur One Piece, avec en vedette le couple Luffy/Nami (au moins quelque chose qui ne change pas^^). J'avais écrite cette histoire depuis un certain temps et j'ai pris le temps de la remanier pour vous en faire profiter. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Le fabuleux univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei, bien évidemment.

Rating : K+ (peu de sous-entendus, pour une fois !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'apprenti chimiste**

Bien qu'il y soit désormais habitué, le _Thousand Sunny _connaissait ces derniers jours une importante effervescence. Durant toute une semaine, les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille parurent plus agités qu'à l'ordinaire. Secoués par cette atmosphère tendue, certains connurent des déboires à la fois physiques et moraux : Franky avait cassé son marteau alors qu'il remettait en état la porte de la cabine des garçons (démolie à plusieurs reprises par un Luffy hyperactif qui ne prenait pas la peine de l'ouvrir normalement lorsque retentissaient les mots « île en vue » ou « à table ! ») ; Usopp, croyant qu'elle était enfin réparée, s'était fracassée le nez contre cette même porte au moment même où Franky, dans un juron furieux, la refermait d'un geste vif ; Sanji, enfin, avait raté son gigot d'agneau qui était resté bien trop longtemps dans le four - le nouveau maillot de bain de Nami acheté la veille était en grande partie responsable de sa distraction - et avec colère, avait jeté le contenu du plat par la fenêtre. Dommage que Zoro, en train de roupiller, se soit trouvé au même instant sous cette fameuse fenêtre, l'incident aurait pu passer parfaitement inaperçu. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde semblait impatient que la journée du cinq mai arrive enfin et se termine au plus vite.

Lorsque le capitaine du navire, Monkey D. Luffy, se réveilla ce jour là, il n'y avait plus personne dans la cabine. Se grattant la tête d'un air à la fois ensommeillé et surpris, il bondit hors de son lit gigogne et attrapa instantanément son chapeau de paille. Il se précipita aussitôt vers la cuisine, craignant de s'être levé trop tard pour dévorer son copieux petit-déjeuner. A peine franchit-il le seuil menant aux cuisines qu'un hurlement suraigu retentit.

- SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Le sourire de Luffy remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tout son équipage était là, coiffé de chapeaux pointus bariolés de couleurs éclatantes. Sanji tenait à la main un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat surmonté de cerises confites et recouvert d'une fine couche de crème où était disposé plusieurs bougies. Sur le dessus de cette impressionnante pâtisserie était écrit en pâte feuilletée _A notre morfale de capitaine_. Toute la cuisine était décorée de guirlandes et de serpentins de toutes les couleurs et une énorme banderole avait été déployée on pouvait y lire en lettres d'or : _Luffy, futur seigneur des pirates_. Une pile de cadeaux était disposée sur la table. Les yeux émerveillés, Luffy sauta littéralement de joie.

- Trop cool ! s'écria-t-il, surexcité, des étoiles plein les yeux. Où avez-vous eu ces drôles de chapeaux ?

- Je les ai fabriqués moi-même, déclara fièrement Usopp. Tiens, je savais que tu en voudrais un, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un autre chapeau pointu que Luffy porta immédiatement dès qu'il eut retiré son fidèle couvre-chef de sa tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter cette horreur ? marmonna Zoro en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. J'ai l'air d'un clown.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, rassure-toi, déclara Sanji en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Zoro allait répliquer mais Nami lui écrasa fortement le pied pour le faire taire.

- Allez Luffy, ouvre donc tes cadeaux ! dit-elle d'une voix joviale alors que Zoro fusillait la navigatrice du regard, son pied endolori entre ses mains.

- Ouah, merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme en se précipitant sur les présents pour les ouvrir, arborant la même expression qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Luffy reçut toutes sortes de présents aussi surprenants qu'originaux : un gros jambonneau et une petite flasque de rhum offerts par Zoro ; une statue miniature en ferraille représentant Luffy habillé en seigneur des pirates, le poing levé en signe de triomphe qu'Usopp avait fabriqué lui-même ; un livre intitulé _Par-dessus bord le grignotage : les astuces et conseils de Ted Delinote « Comment réussir son régime sans crise de nerfs » _de la part de Sanji qui estimait que les casse-croûtes entre deux heures et trois heures et demi du matin avaient assez durés ; une boîte de bonbons _Les trésors sucrés de Barbe-neige _offerte par Chopper ; une épaisse écharpe en laine qu'avait tricoté Robin ; une combinaison sous marine offerte par Franky, fatigué de devoir sauver Luffy de la noyade à longueur de temps sous prétexte que les poissons lui avaient donné faim ; enfin, Brook lui avait acheté une lotion capillaire _Barbe-brousse : Des cheveux à la vie, à la mort_ qui, selon lui, faisait des miracles pour l'entretien de sa coupe afro (1). Bien qu'il soit très content de tous ses cadeaux, il remarqua que Nami ne lui avait rien offert. Bien sûr, il en connaissait les raisons - sa navigatrice n'était pas du genre à dépenser plus d'argent que nécessaire - et les comprenait mais il se sentait tout de même un peu déçu. Jusqu'à ce que Nami prenne la parole.

- Luffy, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, affolé. Généralement, ce genre de ton ne laissait présager rien de bon dans ce qui allait suivre. Il déglutit.

- Oui ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Joyeux anniversaire, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un gros paquet orange vif attaché par un grand nœud jaune. Avant que Luffy ne puisse s'en saisir, elle lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Tu es un homme responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

Dérouté par la question, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Nami poursuivit :

- Je l'admets, j'ai eu des difficultés à trouver un cadeau qui soit à la fois original et instructif, dit-elle. Mais je crois que ça va te plaire. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter ma générosité.

Le raclement de gorge poussé par Zoro, Usopp et Franky à cet instant précis passa inaperçu, heureusement pour eux. Luffy prit le paquet des mains de Nami et l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Tout l'équipage resta consterné lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu. Il s'agissait d'une grande boîte de chimie de couleur noire et or. Il portait le titre suivant : _Les potions enchantées de l'alchimiste Toutentitane : 100 expériences amusantes et fascinantes. Niveau 1 : Apprenti chimiste. _Un tube à essai et un bec bunsen étaient représentés sur la boîte. Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Seul Luffy parut ravi de son cadeau.

- C'est super ! s'exclama-t-il en observant la boîte avec intérêt. Merci Nami !

- Luffy, j'espère que tu m'as bien comprise, il ne faut pas utiliser cette boîte à tort et à travers…

Cependant, elle fut coupée par Luffy qui l'étreignit, au comble du bonheur. La jeune rouquine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'est pas que ça lui déplaisait d'être dans les bras de son capitaine - en temps normal, elle aurait adoré - mais elle n'appréciait pas de le faire devant tout le monde. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sanji piqua sa crise et manqua de renverser le gâteau. Elle préféra s'écarter à contrecoeur de lui et déclara d'une voix forte.

- Pas de bêtises, hein, Luffy ?

- Promis ! répondit-il avec un sourire un peu trop large pour être sincère. Il avala son énorme part de gâteau en quatrième vitesse et quitta la cuisine, les bras surchargés de cadeaux, en remerciant une nouvelle fois tout le monde. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce, des visages atterrés se tournèrent vers Nami.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui offrir ? s'alarma Usopp, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. Jamais le bateau ne va supporter ses expériences ! Ce navire va devenir aussi dangereux qu'un champ de mines !

- Et puis, imaginer un Luffy responsable, c'est à peu près aussi plausible que d'imaginer la Marine en association caritative, déclara Zoro, incrédule (2).

- Mais non, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter à ce point là, dit-t-elle pour les rassurer. Il a grandi, vous savez. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne sera pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour son équipage…

Toutefois, à cet instant, elle commençait fortement à douter de ses paroles. Cette remise en question était sûrement due à l'explosion qui venait juste de retentir dans l'une des cabines.

* * *

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la boîte de chimie rencontra un succès immédiat auprès de Luffy. Il vouait non seulement une véritable vénération à cette boîte mais il s'en servait tous les jours. Jamais l'équipage ne connut autant de catastrophes en une semaine. Certains subirent cette situation avec patience, d'autres se retenaient de jeter le jeune capitaine par-dessus bord. Les expériences répétées de Luffy - à croire qu'il ne se décourageait jamais - provoquèrent des phénomènes étranges, pour ne pas dire absurde. Toutes ces évènements incongrus se déroulèrent de la manière suivante :

- _Lundi _: Installé sur le pont, Luffy commença l'une des expériences du célèbre professeur Toutentitane. La potion d'_allegro fortissimo _était l'une des plus basiques du manuel. Elle était supposée apaiser la personne qui la boirait afin de provoquer chez elle un sentiment de bien-être et de joie. Très intéressé, le jeune homme lut rapidement les instructions et versa le contenu d'une fiole jaune dans un tube à essai puis ajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre particulièrement nauséabond. La puanteur était très bon signe : les médicaments les plus efficaces de Chopper n'étaient-ils pas ceux qui étaient les plus répugnants à avaler ? Convaincu par cette analyse, il ajouta quelques zestes de pamplemousses et les poils d'un phacochère adulte et l'agita de toutes ses forces, envoyant du liquide sur l'herbe du pont qui se décolora aussitôt. Dans son impatience, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier les différents étiquetages des fioles et privilégia davantage les couleurs aux descriptifs affichés sur les différentes bouteilles. Selon lui, « tant que c'est marrant à faire, c'est du tout bon ». Le contenu du verre qu'il tenait à la main était de couleur vert de vase, bullait affreusement et répandait une horrible odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. Il parvint en toute discrétion à en verser dans l'une des bouteilles de rhum que Zoro conservait à la cave.

« Shishishi, je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! » pensa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le soir, en plein dîner, Zoro, pour son plus grand malheur, ramena comme à son habitude une bouteille de rhum de la cave et en but une bonne gorgée, n'ayant pas le réflexe de renifler le liquide avant de le boire. L'équipage assista, abasourdi, à une scène qui restera dans les annales des phénomènes paranormaux du _Thousand Sunny_. Le bretteur lâcha sa bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas et agita ses bras dans tous les sens, comme s'il imitait un grotesque oiseau de proie. Il renversa la table et poussa un cri de bête particulièrement féroce. Ses cheveux pâlirent jusqu'à prendre une teinte jaunâtre qui n'était pas sans rappeler le fromage moisi que Luffy avait fini par avaler chez Tonjit le nomade et plusieurs plaques rougeâtres apparurent sur sa peau. A plusieurs reprises, il effectua des pirouettes et des cascades particulièrement spectaculaires - dont l'une évoquait aux yeux de certains un Tarzan souffrant d'hyperactivité. Chopper dut intervenir et lui administrer une dose de calmant. Tout le monde, sauf Luffy, avait observé la scène avec des yeux ronds. Malgré le fait que ce résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, ce dernier fut motivé plus que jamais à continuer.

« Dans son bouquin, Le prof Toutinramdam a dit qu'il ne faut pas se décourager après un échec ! Je sais que je peux le faire, je suis sur la bonne voie ! ».

- _Mardi_ : Zoro se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie - Sanji avait du également y faire un tour au sujet de ses crampes tellement il avait ri pendant et après le dîner mais ses problèmes ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsque son regard croisa les cheveux du sabreur - et les soupçons se portèrent immédiatement sur Luffy et sa précieuse boîte. Aujourd'hui, confortablement installé sur le pont herbeux, il était occupé à préparer une potion de _smellasse _capable de donner un fumet particulièrement agréable à n'importe quoi. Il versa trente gouttes de renoncules au lieu de trois et mélangea sans le vouloir une fiole de concombre de mer avec une bouteille de poudres d'Hercules séchés provenant d'East blue. Répandant des tâches de divers produits sur le manuel, il dut avouer que la potion était plus difficile que la précédente. Toutefois, il contempla avec ravissement son bécher qui contenait un liquide grisâtre particulièrement sinistre.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Tiens, j'ai une idée. Je vais faire une blague à Usopp. Je vais lui faire croire que sa boîte à outils sent la tarte à l'abricot ».

Discrètement, il profita de l'absence du sniper et y versa sa précieuse potion sur les précieux outils d'Usopp.

« Il va avoir une sacrée surprise ! »

Ça pour une surprise, elle était de taille. Non, la boîte à outils ne sentait pas la tarte à l'abricot. Oui, Luffy s'était complètement gouré une fois de plus. Lorsque Usopp entra dans son atelier, il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir sa boîte à outils enduite d'un liquide grisâtre. Trois secondes plus tard, on entendit un « BANG » qui ébranla tout le bateau. La blague de Luffy n'avait, sans nulle doute, pas été aussi drôle pour le sniper.

- _Mercredi_ : Usopp, ressemblant à une merguez délaissée trop longtemps sur un barbecue, rejoignit Zoro à l'infirmerie. Rien de particulier à signaler ce jour là hormis peut-être le fait que l' « apprenti chimiste » ait fait exploser tous les hublots de la chambre des garçons, mit le feu à la cave, provoqué l'apparition d'une épaisse fumée noire aveuglante et répandu une quantité impressionnante de liquide violacée dans les couloirs menant aux cabines.

Mais comme il l'avait dit à ses nakama prompt au meurtre collectif : « Faut bien que je m'entraîne ! ».

- _Jeudi_ : Nami faillit connaître une extinction de gorge ce jour là. Elle avait tellement crié la veille sur Luffy que ses cordes vocales en avaient pris un sacré coup - Chopper en fut rassuré car ses malades, les tympans sérieusement endommagés, avaient bien besoin de repos. Le capitaine prit les menaces de la navigatrice au sérieux. Il n'était pas vraiment partant pour une plongée sous-marine sans combinaison avec un poids attaché aux pieds comme le lui avait proposé « aimablement » Franky et Sanji. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. C'étaient de simples expériences. Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Ils n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'étancher sa soif de curiosité, non ?

Sur ce, il chercha dans son précieux manuel une potion qui ne comporte aucun risque, même si les dernières réalisées n'en avaient pas (s'il avait suivi scrupuleusement les instructions). Il passa rapidement plusieurs pages - élixir de jouvence, potion de foyer, polynectar, potion magique (3) - et finit par en trouver une qui lui paraissait parfaite : la potion _rabonus_, utile pour faire réapparaître à volonté divers aliments. Conscient de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses compagnons de par ses ratages répétés, il s'appliqua pour préparer celle-ci. La potion devait être au final de couleur blanc crème. Celle de Luffy, même si elle était légèrement blanc cassé, était sûrement la mieux réussie jusqu'à maintenant. Il décida d'épater ses amis au dîner.

Sanji s'était surpassé : un magnifique poulet cuit à la broche accompagné de pommes de terres au four trônait sur la table. Zoro, les cheveux cachés par un turban, une expression patibulaire ornant ses traits et Usopp, le visage et le corps tartinés de crème, étaient présents. Avant que le poulet ne soit dévoré, Luffy ouvrit un petit flacon contenant sa potion de couleur blanche et versa discrètement tout son contenu dans le plat et dans la sauce. Le repas fut bien évidemment délicieux. Une fois son assiette nettoyée, Luffy vit avec ravissement celle-ci se remplir à nouveau, comme par magie. Toutes les assiettes de ses voisins firent de même. Passablement interloqués, l'équipage se tourna vers Luffy qui prit la parole pour leur expliquer le résultat de sa potion réussie avec succès. Enfin presque… dans son empressement, il n'avait pas lu la dernière ligne du manuel : _Attention ! Ne pas dépasser la limite de dix gouttes pour chaque aliment_. Très rapidement, la cuisine fut envahie par le poulet rôti qui se renouvelait sans cesse dans les assiettes, indifférent aux cris et aux vociférations de l'équipage. Brook, le seul réellement amusé par la situation, s'écria : « Yohohoho ! C'est la première fois que je suis encerclé par des os de poulet ! ». Pour éviter de mourir étouffés par cette nourriture intarissable qui apparaissait toutes les trois secondes à peine, ils sortirent de la cuisine et attendirent. Les effets de la potion s'estompèrent au bout d'une demi-heure. Luffy sentit de lourds regards posés sur lui. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère avec un petit mot d'esprit dont il avait le secret.

« Oh allez les gars… on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! ».

Malheureusement pour lui, sa boutade ne fut pas aussi digeste que le poulet qu'ils venaient de déguster.

- _Vendredi_ : La boîte de chimie fut enfin confisquée par Nami sous les applaudissements nourris des derniers survivants. Elle avait jugé la situation inhabituelle d'hier comme l'incident de trop. Luffy implora la jeune rouquine de la lui rendre mais celle-ci se montra intraitable.

« Si on continue à te laisser jouer avec, ce bateau va devenir le prochain radeau de la méduse, s'était-elle écriée. Je te croyais plus mûr que ça, je me trompais ».

Luffy ne voyait pas le rôle exact joué par la méduse dans cette histoire mais il acquiesça docilement, de peur d'énerver davantage sa navigatrice, fragile des nerfs ces temps-ci. Dépité, il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à bouder.

« Juste au moment où je m'améliorais ».

- _Samedi_ : Découragé, Luffy finit par se rendre compte - un peu tard sans doute - qu'il n'était pas fait pour fabriquer des potions. Il avait l'impression que le prof Tousentatane s'était moqué de lui et qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le résultat voulu. Cependant, il ne voulait pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Pendant que tout le monde s'affairait, il se dirigea vers la cabine des filles et la fouilla frénétiquement. Il récupéra sa boîte de chimie cachée en haut de l'armoire à glace et repartit à pas feutrés vers la chambre des garçons.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne rodait dans les environs, il l'ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement le manuel. Tout à coup, il tomba sur une curieuse potion intitulée _lovely instinct_ (4). L'illustration montrait une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge très clair, presque rosé. Il lut le descriptif.

« _La potion de révélation du cœur, appelée communément « Lovely instinct », possède d'étonnantes facultés. Mise au point au XVIIème siècle par une jeune alchimiste du nom d'Elisabeth Frainaisie, elle remporta un grand succès lors des folles soirées de madame Anna-Lise de Richebourg puis utilisée à nouveau lors des __réunions de l'__AFAP (_Assemblées des Féministes Adeptes de la Piraterie_). Outre son utilisation pour les blessures douloureuses, elle est surtout réputée pour sa capacité à éveiller le désir amoureux. Cependant, la potion demeure sans effet si la personne ne ressent aucun sentiment pour celui qui l'a fait boire _».

Luffy acheva sa lecture, perplexe. Une potion capable d'éveiller le désir amoureux ? Il hésita. Etait-ce vraiment une si bonne idée de la préparer ? Si jamais Nami s'apercevait qu'il venait de reprendre la boîte de chimie, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais en même temps… ça pouvait s'avouer particulièrement instructif. Chassant le danger qui risquait de lui tomber dessus s'il était découvert, il se hâta de commencer. Luffy dut refaire sa mixture deux fois de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa couleur finale ne correspondait pas du tout à l'illustration du manuel - la première ressemblait à de la gadoue et l'autre à du jus de groseille. Enfin, une grande concentration et un bon dosage des ingrédients lui permit d'obtenir une petite potion légèrement rosée, exactement celle du bouquin. Exténué mais ravi, il rangea à la va vite sa merveilleuse boîte et la remit à sa place. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour se désaltérer et pour manger un morceau.

- Les expériences, ça creuse !

Il ouvrit le frigo mais une louche le frappa aussitôt à la main.

- Aïe !

- Je t'y prends encore une fois ! s'exclama Sanji, furieux, brandissant son ustensile d'un geste menaçant. Ça ne te suffit pas cinq repas, deux goûters et trois encas nocturnes ?

- Bah, la nourriture, ça sert à être mangée, non ? dit le capitaine dans un haussement d'épaules tout en dissimulant sa potion dans la petite poche de son bermuda bleu.

- Justement, parlons-en de nourriture. As-tu suivi les excellents conseils de Ted Delinote dans le livre que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ?

- J'ai pas tout compris, lança Luffy en se grattant la tête. De toute façon, ce type doit être un peu fêlé… personne ne peut tenir en mangeant une feuille de salade et cinq grains de riz par jour…

- Je ne te demande pas d'aller jusque là, je n'ai jamais cru aux miracles, répliqua sèchement le cuisinier. Seulement, tu peux faire une croix sur tes grignotages en dehors des repas.

- QUOI ? Mais je serais mort d'hipopoglumie avant le dîner !

- Hypoglycémie, rectifia Sanji. Je ne crois pas que dévorer tout ce qui se trouve à portée de main constitue un besoin calorique de base. Tu manges comme tout le monde à table, point barre.

- Mais tu donnes des collations à Nami et à Robin entre les repas ! s'insurgea Luffy.

- Pour elles, c'est différent. Les femmes ont droit à des faveurs particulières. Et si ça ne te convient pas, c'est le même tarif. Si je te laissais manger toutes nos réserves, je devrais servir des planches à dîner… Oh, Nami-swan !

La jeune rouquine venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à tous les deux puis demanda au blond :

- Je meurs de soif, Sanji-kun.

Dans une tornade de cœurs, le cuisinier ramena un grand plateau chargé de boissons en tout genre - eau, limonade, thé, café, jus d'orange, d'ananas et de raisin, grenadine, cola, rhum… - et se courba devant elle. Nami hésita quelques secondes puis saisit le verre de grenadine.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Luffy observa son verre. Il réfléchissait, chose plutôt inhabituelle le concernant. Il sentait la petite fiole contenant le _Lovely instinct_ dans sa poche. Il craignait que la potion ne soit pas comme celle décrite dans le livre. Si jamais, il avalait son contenu et qu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie ? Des jours sans bouger et sans participer aux repas. Luffy frissonna et chassa cette vision cauchemardesque de sa tête.

D'un autre côté, il avait envie de connaître les effets de cette potion, simplement pour constater qu'elle était réussie. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop en quoi consistait le désir amoureux. Pour lui, c'était un concept assez abstrait. La seule personne qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments étranges était juste devant lui, cherchant dans le frigo un glaçon pour rafraîchir sa boisson : sa navigatrice. Il avait particulièrement apprécié de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier de son cadeau. En se remémorant ce souvenir, sa gorge devint étrangement sèche.

- Sanji, je peux prendre un verre d'eau au moins ?

Le cuisinier se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, méfiant mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Luffy se servit un verre d'eau dans l'évier. Alors que Sanji était occupée à chanter des louanges à une Nami indifférente qui cherchait un petit quelque chose à grignoter dans les placards pour accompagner son verre de grenadine, le jeune homme en profita pour vider le contenu du _Lovely instinct_ dans son propre verre d'eau. Le liquide transparent prit une teinte délicatement rosée, presque rouge. Il le posa sur la table à la droite du verre de grenadine de Nami et demanda à Sanji s'il avait le droit lui aussi à un glaçon. Agacé de se faire interrompre dans ses éloges, le blond grogna un « oui » et repartit dans un monologue où il comparait Nami à un ange descendu du ciel. Le jeune capitaine prit un glaçon et le mit dans le verre qui n'en contenait aucun. Il remarqua avec stupéfaction que leurs contenus étaient parfaitement identiques. Le _Lovely instinct_, en se mélangeant avec l'eau,venait de prendre l'exact couleur de la grenadine. A peine eût-il constaté ce phénomène étonnant que son verre fut rapidement attrapé par Nami, lassée par les témoignages affectueux du cuisinier.

- Merci beaucoup, Sanji, dit-elle d'un ton ferme pour le faire taire. A plus tard.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas empressé, le verre de _Lovely instinct _dans une main et deux biscuits chocolatés dans l'autre. Luffy paniqua. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. C'est lui qui devait boire cette potion, pas sa navigatrice ! Si jamais elle se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de grenadine, il pouvait directement se jeter à la mer. Alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la cuisine, avalant d'un trait le véritable verre de grenadine, il rencontra Robin dans le couloir.

- Tiens, Luffy, dit-elle d'une voix aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Je viens de trouver ça près de notre chambre. Ça t'appartient, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui tendit un tube à essai brisé. Luffy se tritura les mains et le prit à contrecoeur.

- Euh… hum, merci.

Puis il ajouta à toute vitesse.

- Ne dis rien à Nami, s'il te plait.

- Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe, promit-elle dans un sourire. Je suppose que tu as contournée l'interdiction de notre navigatrice pour poursuivre les expériences contenues dans ta boîte de chimie. Ce n'est pas explosif au moins ?

- Non… murmura-t-il, gêné.

- Alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un remarque quoi que ce soit, le rassura-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla en direction du pont. A peine eût-elle fermée la porte menant à l'extérieur qu'une voix forte retentit dans tout le bateau.

- OU EST-IL ?

Luffy sursauta violemment et poussa un cri effrayé. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une cachette convenable pour échapper à la colère de sa navigatrice. Il quitta le couloir et se faufila vers la cuisine.

- Ah non ! s'écria Sanji, furieux. Je croyais avoir été clair ! C'est pas le « club des gros mangeurs » ici…

Au grand étonnement du cuisinier, le réfrigérateur n'était pas pris pour cible. Se jetant tête la première derrière le comptoir, il se tassa pour paraître le plus petit possible. A ce moment là, Nami entra dans la pièce.

- OU EST-IL ?

- Nami-swan… quel bonheur de te revoir aussi vite ! se tortilla Sanji en pleine extase.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait cure de ses belles paroles.

- OU EST LUFFY ?

- Il est ici, cafta Sanji en désignant le bas du comptoir. Je ne résiste pas à une femme en maillot…

Alors que Luffy tentait de s'éclipser, Nami l'attrapa par sa veste.

- Viens ici !

- A moi Sanji ! cria Luffy, littéralement effrayé. Je veux pas mourir !

Contre toute attente, elle le saisit par le col de sa veste rouge et lui administra un fougueux baiser. Sanji se changea aussitôt en statut de marbre, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux. Les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit encore plus vide que d'habitude, Luffy ne ressentit que les délicieuses lèvres de sa navigatrice posées sur les siennes. Cet instant aurait pu durer longtemps si Sanji n'avait pas pris la peine de pousser un hurlement de détresse semblable à la sirène d'un bateau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Tu vas la fermer, Baka-Cook ! beugla Zoro, hors de lui. Bordel, j'étais en train de pioncer !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Chopper en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est bon, Sanji, on a compris que tu trouvais la photo de ton avis de recherche hyper moche mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? déclara Usopp.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes à la vue de Nami dévorant - et c'était le cas de le dire - la bouche de son capitaine. Zoro eut un froncement de nez indigné.

- Elle est vraiment prête à tout pour récupérer n'importe quel trésor, dit-il en hochant négativement la tête.

- Aaahh ! paniqua Chopper. Nami est en train d'avaler Luffy ! Nami est devenue cannibale !

- Imbécile, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de l'embrasser ? lui rétorqua le sniper, consterné autant par cette scène inhabituelle que par l' innocence du petit renne.

- Bon sang, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? demanda Franky en arrivant à toute hâte, suivi de près par Robin et Brook.

Franky se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Brook balança sa canne d'avant en arrière en déclarant « Quelle fougue ces jeunes, yohohoho ! » tandis que Robin eut un sourire amusé.

« Il est finalement parvenu à réussir sa potion » pensa-t-elle, un air malicieux imprimé sur son visage.

Alors que Nami se détachait de son capitaine, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, elle lui colla une droite fulgurante.

- Tu n'es qu'un... _adorable_... crétin ! cria-t-elle en le tenant par le col de sa veste. _Ta peau est si douce_, bougre d'imbécile ! Je vais... je vais te... _faire découvrir tous les plaisirs dont une femme amoureuse est capable..._ te réduire en charpie, _te caresser_, te fracasser, _te câliner_, te massacrer...

Ses paroles consternèrent l'assistance qui regardait, bouche bée, cette scène inhabituelle. Alors qu'il massait sa joue endolorie - dans ces moments là, le coup de poing de la jeune fille était toujours d'une puissance phénoménale - Luffy déglutit difficilement.

- Du calme, Nami, je voulais pas te faire boire la potion, c'était un accident je te jure ! s'écria-t-il, affolé.

- Peu importe, _mon coeur_, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _Tu es torride dans cette tenue… _Tu vas vraiment passer un sale… _moment inoubliable, mon ange..._ _Quand je suis prêt de toi, je me sens si bien que j'ai envie_... de t'en coller une ! Tu m'entends, Luffy ?… _oh, oui, Luffy…_

Alors que Chopper tentait une réanimation cardiaque sur Sanji, Nami s'était de nouveau emparée des lèvres de son capitaine. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce dernier ne parvenait pas à la repousser. Malgré les circonstances, il ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant. Au contraire, c'était très agréable. Pour lui, cette sensation était similaire à la dégustation d'un bon steak cuit à la broche. Peut-être mieux encore. Autrement dit, ça ne le laissait guère indifférent.

Il fallut attendre la soirée pour que les effets de la potion s'estompent. Une fois la pulsion érotique terminée, le malheureux Luffy ne comptait plus ses bosses tellement la mauvaise humeur de sa navigatrice avait été violente. La boîte de chimie de Toutentitane avait fini par dessus bord malgré les supplications désespérées du jeune capitaine (qui n'était parvenu qu'à sauver le manuel de potions et deux fioles). Celui-ci avait dû faire profil bas, sa charmante navigatrice lui promettant de rejoindre son ancien cadeau s'il osait commettre un seul désordre, même minime, sur le bateau. Il avait également subi la mauvaise humeur de Zoro et d'Usopp qui ne lui pardonnaient pas de s'être servi d'eux comme cobayes.

* * *

Alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans la chambre commune des garçons, Luffy, la mort dans l'âme, feuilleta le manuel à la recherche du descriptif du _Lovely Instinct_ pour essayer de comprendre pour quelles raisons la potion n'avait pas eu un effet total sur Nami. Normalement, cette dernière n'aurait pas dû éprouvé une once de colère à son encontre, seulement un puissant désir. Après une courte exploration, il tomba sur la fiche de la dite potion. Il la relut brièvement et découvrit avec stupéfaction une petite note au bas de la page.

« _Attention : cette potion est partiellement inefficace chez les personnes fortement colériques, dépressives ou atteintes de démence grave_ ».

Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation étouffée. Voilà pourquoi les propos de Nami s'étaient révélés aussi contradictoires ! Ses coups de sang bien connus et redoutés avaient dû avoir un impact négatif sur cette potion. Luffy soupira. Dommage qu'à défaut de produire un parfait sentiment amoureux, elle n'ait pas causée une puissante amnésie. Cela lui aurait épargné beaucoup de soucis (et de bosses).

Il quitta la chambre pour se rendre sur le pont. Il avait bien besoin de s'aérer l'esprit - bien que celui-ci le soit déjà suffisamment en temps ordinaire - et d'oublier ses mésaventures de chimistes débutants. A peine fut-il à l'air libre qu'une paire de bras le saisit par le col de sa veste rouge et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir pardonné de m'avoir ridiculisé de cette manière, Luffy ! éructa-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer, au propre comme au figuré ! J'ai bien envie de t'envoyer rejoindre les poissons à l'heure qu'il est !

- Nami, je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla-t-il, penaud. Je ne voulais pas te faire boire cette potion, elle était pour moi normalement...

- Alors il ne fallait pas la mettre sur la table de la cuisine, bougre d'âne ! cria-t-elle. Ta conn... cochonnerie avait la même couleur que la grenadine, tu aurais bien dû te douter qu'il se passerait une catastrophe ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur le moment ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avertie que je m'étais trompée de verre ?

- Tu m'avais interdit les expériences, dit Luffy d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- C'EST REUSSI ! hurla-t-elle en tapant rageusement du pied. Du coup, me comporter comme une gourgandine en manque était préférable selon toi ?

Le capitaine baissa la tête, honteux. Heureusement, Robin vint à sa rescousse.

- Il reste un point positif, Nami.

Celle-ci lâcha Luffy et jeta un regard noir à l'archéologue.

- Ah oui et lequel je te prie ?

- Si tu t'es sentie attirée par lui, cela prouve qu'au départ, tu ressentais des sentiments à son égard, poursuivit Robin en esquissant son fameux sourire dont elle avait le secret. Rappelle-toi : cette potion - « _Lovely instinct_ », c'est ça ? - fonctionne lorsque une personne éprouve des sentiments pour une autre. Autrement dit, tes ressentis envers notre capitaine étaient certes exagérés mais sincères.

Nami sentit le rose lui revenir aux joues et son cœur battre plus fort. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Cet imbécile heureux qui ne vivait que pour la bouffe et l'aventure ? Bon, elle admettait qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible ces derniers temps et que...

« Non, je délire là, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête négativement. Je ne peux pas... mon propre capitaine... ».

Pourtant si on exceptait les effets de la potion, le baiser n'avait pas été si abominable que ça... Au contraire, elle en gardait un assez bon souvenir.

- Bon, mais là n'est pas la question ! s'emporta-t-elle, les joues rosissant à vue d'oeil. Il m'a piégée avec cette satanée potion et je me suis retrouvée à l'embrasser devant tout le monde !

- Luffy l'a dit lui-même, c'était un accident, dit sereinement Robin. Et puis, es-tu fâché parce que vous vous êtes embrassés devant l'équipage au grand complet ou parce que tu ne voulais pas que ton premier baiser soit pour Senchou-san ?

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de l'archéologue embarrassa particulièrement Nami. La teinte écarlate de son visage était révélateur des sentiments qu'elle tentait de refouler et de la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Robin pour l'annoncer devant Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait plus esquissé un seul geste ni prononcé un seul mot. Il était en mode « bug ».

- Je crois que vous avez besoin d'éclaircir certaines petites choses, reprit Robin en souriant.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction des cabines, Luffy et Nami restèrent seuls sur le pont. Mal à l'aise, la navigatrice n'était plus capable de formuler un seul reproche à l'encontre du jeune homme. Elle venait de prendre conscience du trouble que cet accident avait provoqué chez elle. Voyant que Luffy demeurait toujours aussi silencieux, elle prit les devants. Pas question de perdre la face aussi facilement.

- Je veux bien passer l'éponge sur ton comportement de ces derniers jours, dit-elle, tentant de dissimuler ses émotions contradictoires. Oublions cet incident, ok ? Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ce qui est fait est fait.

- J'ai aimé.

L'affirmation était nette et précise. La phrase déstabilisa Nami.

- Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle, interdite. Quoi donc ?

- Le baiser.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle le scruta attentivement pour déceler un sourire moqueur ou une expression farceuse sur le visage de son capitaine. Rien. Rarement elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Surtout lorsque cela ne concernait ni la nourriture ni l'équipage.

Le coeur de Nami palpitait à une vitesse folle. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il autant influencer ses sentiments ? Les effets de la potion n'étaient sûrement pas terminés, c'était la seule explication. Toutefois, son raisonnement hasardeux s'écroula lorsque Luffy ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- T'as pas aimé ?

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça » pensa-t-elle alors que Luffy la fixait avec intensité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Hésitation du côté du capitaine. Nami se félicita d'avoir repris la main. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

- Pour voir si t'avais aimé comme moi j'ai aimé.

Malgré la maladresse de la formulation, la jeune fille resta à court de répartie. Il ne voulait rien lâcher. Elle se sentait acculée. D'autant qu'il était difficile de demeurer insensible au regard insistant du jeune homme.

- Eh bien... commença-t-elle.

- Ca va pas.

- Quoi encore ? s'énerva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, si en plus il la coupait, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout.

- Y a qu'une réponse possible à ça : oui ou non, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Pourquoi es-tu obligé de tout compliquer ?

- Bah, ça n'a rien de difficile. Ca t'as plu ou pas ?

- Mais je ne peux pas te formuler les choses de cette façon ! s'écria-t-elle, plus nerveuse que jamais. Tu dois comprendre que pour une fille, ce n'est pas simple de dévoiler ses troubles sentimentaux aussi abruptement...

- J'ai rien pigé, répondit Luffy.

Nami ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt.

- TU LA VEUX TA FOUTUE REPONSE, C'EST CA ? cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. OUI, J'AI AIME ! OUI, CA M'A FAIT DE L'EFFET ! OUI, OUI ET OUI ! VOILA, T'ES SATISFAIT ?

Tremblante de colère, elle se détourna de lui en croisant les bras. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son capitaine qui la prit doucement contre lui.

- Je suis satisfait, lui murmura-t-il en posant délicatement sa tête contre sa nuque. C'est la réponse que je voulais entendre.

Le visage cramoisi, Nami n'avait plus la force de se dégager, de le contredire ou de tout simplement crier. Alors, elle se laissa bercer. Avec toutes ses émotions, un peu d'affection était le bienvenue. Surtout si celle-ci provenait de son capitaine. Certes, il se conduisait volontiers comme un crétin mais il était tout de même adorable.

Si le bonheur de Luffy se limitait bien souvent à la viande et à l'aventure, il venait de découvrir une nouvelle passion, fort agréable elle aussi. Nami avait toujours occupé une place à part. Il adorait la prendre dans ses bras ou susciter simplement son intérêt. Il avait l'impression de compter à ses yeux et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Lentement, il la saisit par les épaules et la força à lui faire face. Puis il approcha son visage près du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres...

- Un peu d'air te fera du bien, dit la petite voix de Chopper. Après ta forte émotion, tu ne dois pas faire de gestes brusques.

Le visage blafard, Sanji apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie du petit renne qui le guidait vers le pont. Le cuisinier semblait bien affaibli.

- Une illusion, ce n'était qu'une simple illusion, se dit-il pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu. Impossible que ce soit réel...

Lorsqu'il aperçut Luffy et Nami s'embrassant à pleines lèvres, ignorant ce qu'il se passait aux alentours, il se figea aussitôt et se transforma en statue de sel.

- ARRRRRGGGGG ! Hurla-t-il, terrorisé en se tenant la poitrine. CET HORRIBLE MIRAGE ME POURSUIT !

Alors qu'il s'écroulait comme un château de cartes, Chopper se tourna vers Luffy et Nami, abasourdi.

- Mais je croyais que Nami avait jeté la boîte de potion par dessus bord ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Fu fu fu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a ingurgité la moindre potion, précisa Robin en arrivant derrière lui. Ils sont parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils font.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils... qu'ils le font intentionnellement ? s'écria le médecin, interloqué.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça la jeune brune en jetant un regard attendri sur les deux tourtereaux.

La porte menant aux cabines s'ouvrit une fois de plus à la volée, dévoilant Zoro, Usopp et Franky, excédés.

- LA COMEDIE A ASSEZ DURE ! s'emporta le cyborg, fou de rage. CETTE FOIS-CI, ON LE BALANCE A LA FLOTTE !

- AVEC CET IMBECILE DE CUISTOT EN PRIME ! renchérit le sabreur, toutes dents dehors.

- TU VAS DEVENIR LE PROCHAIN COBAYE DE TES SATANES POTIONS, LUFFY ! beugla le sniper, hors de lui.

Brook apparut derrière eux. Contrairement aux trois autres, il semblait d'excellente humeur.

- Yohohoho ! C'est mort ! Ils ne vous entendent pas et moi non plus ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai plus d'...

PAF !

Hormis Robin et Chopper, tout l'équipage se retrouva à terre, une bosse sur le crâne. Le poing serré et fumant, Nami les regarda tour à tour, rouge de colère.

- Est-il possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité sur ce fichu bateau ? fulmina-t-elle.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé moi aussi ? s'indigna Luffy en touchant la douloureuse bosse qui venait de se former sur sa tête alors que Chopper accourait vers les blessés, terrorisé.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, déclara simplement Nami en hochant les épaules. Ne crois pas qu'un simple baiser va entièrement réparer ton erreur.

- Alors quoi ? demanda le capitaine d'un air perplexe.

Devant le regard incompréhensif de son compagnon, elle se radoucit.

- Je te laisse chercher, sourit la rouquine en clignant de l'oeil.

- Bah, on peut pas dire que la recherche m'a porté chance jusqu'à présent, dit-t-il tristement.

- Je ne te parlais pas de recherche scientifique, Luffy mais plutôt de recherche plus... anatomique.

- A tes souhaits, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

La navigatrice soupira.

- Sans potion contre la stupidité chronique, je suis mal barrée, avoua-t-elle.

A ces mots, les yeux de Luffy s'éclairèrent.

- Tiens, justement j'en ai réussi une tout à l'heure ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Le prof Tousapaname l'a décrite dans son bouquin. Grâce à ma fiole et les derniers ingrédients qui me restaient, j'ai pu la fabriquer. Qui veut goûter ? (5)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Pardonnez le misérable auteur que je suis pour ces noms absolument infâmes. Mon pitoyable humour finira par me tuer un jour, j'en suis conscient.

(2) Et c'est peu de le dire !

(3) Je pense que tout le monde aura deviné d'où proviennent les noms de ces différentes potions.

(4) Petit clin d'oeil à ma fanfic « le roi de l'illusion ». Comment ça, je fais de la pub ?

(5) Mon pauvre Luffy, toi qui ne sais pas nager...

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction LuNa vous aura plu. Ce n'est certes pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite mais j'avais envie de revenir à une forme plus classique. Ma chute est un peu décevante mais je ne suis pas parvenu à en trouver une qui soit plus intéressante. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et/ou de vos critiques. A la prochaine !


End file.
